


Vain miesten kesken

by Sisilja



Series: Elämä on juhlaa [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, haikeaa romantiikkaa, joulu - Freeform, kirjeitä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Harry piiloutuu Siriuksen huoneeseen ja löytää sieltä uusia puolia niin isästään, kummisedästään kuin itsestäänkin.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Elämä on juhlaa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752172
Kudos: 1





	Vain miesten kesken

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on _Elämä on juhlaa_ -saagan viides osa. Jouduin nyt irtautumaan canonista vähän enemmän kuin sarjan aiempien osien kanssa. Ainakin siis siten, että kirjoissa Harry käy Siriuksen huoneessa vasta _Kuoleman varjeluksissa_ , kun taas tässä ficissä jo pari vuotta aiemmin.
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. Kursivoidut lyriikat ficin alussa ja lopussa ovat Katie Meluan kappaleesta _The Flood_. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

**Harry ja joulu**  
  
 _Blame, no one is to blame  
As natural as the rain that falls  
Here comes the Flood again_  
  
Pääni on raskas. Mungossa vierailu on syövyttänyt minusta kaiken jouluriemun. En halua enää nähdä ihmisiä, en tahdo jutella niitä näitä, en kaipaa iloa, en mitään. Tahdon vain olla. Joku muu. Kuka tahansa.  
  
Päätän kiivetä portaita niin ylös kuin pääsen, ylimmälle tasanteelle saakka. Siellä on ovi jota en edes tajunnut etsineeni. Kylttiin on kaiverrettu kovin tuttu nimi: Sirius.  
  
Sirius!  
  
Pohdin vain puolikkaan hetken. Sitten hivuttaudun hänen huoneeseensa, koska siellä nyt ainakaan ei ole ketään. Korkeintaan Sirius, eikä Sirius haittaa. Hän ei höpötä alinomaa.  
  
Hänen huoneensa on tyhjä.  
  
Siriuksen huone on silti Siriuksen, oli se tyhjä tai ei. Minun pääni ei ole minun omani ja minua ahdistaa. En tunne itseäni.  
  
Heittäydyn Siriuksen sängylle. Tuntuu lohdulliselta maata siinä, hänen vuoteellaan. On oikeastaan uskomatonta olla hänen huoneessaan. En ole älynnyt, että hänellä on täällä huone, tällaisessa talossa. Tuijottelen hermostuneesti hengitellen kattoa, seiniä. Rohkelikon värejä sekä lukuisia kuvia moottoripyöristä ja vähäpukeisista naisista. Ihmettelen niitä naisia. Ne vaikuttavat jähmettyneen onttoine ilmeineen aika päälleliimatuilta, vaikka oikeasti niissä on varmaan vain ikitarttumataikaa. Osa kuvista näyttää kärsineiltä aivan kuin niitä olisi yritetty repiä alas.  
  
Miksihän Siriuksella on huone täynnä naisia? En osaa kuvitella häntä yhtään kenenkään kanssa.  
  
En tiedä kenen kanssa itsekään olisin. Cho tuntuu jo aika kaukaiselta, vaikka ei AK:n kokouksesta ole kuin päiviä. Chon ei olisi edes turvallista olla kanssani. Ehkä pitäisi antaa asian olla. Mistä sen tietää, milloin Voldemort päättää ottaa minut pysyvästi valtaansa. On siis parempi olla yksin. Niin yksin kuin voi.  
  
Yskähdän kokeeksi ja ääneni kuulostaa onneksi omaltani. Irvistän yhdelle naiselle, jolla on kamalan ohuet kulmakarvat ja hämmentävän pieni uima-asu, tunnen oloni tyhmäksi ja päädyn kääntämään katseeni Siriuksen kirjoituspöydälle. Pöydälle on levitelty monta pergamenttirullaa. Nousen istumaan ja köhisen uudelleen. Yskäni pysyy samana. Pergamentit näyttävät melko vanhoilta. Uteliaisuuteni herää ja kaipaan kipeästi muuta ajateltavaa. Ei kyse ole urkkimisesta jos vain vilkaisee. Pergamentithan ovat aivan esillä.  
  
 _Hei Sirius_ , päällimmäinen pergamentti alkaa omaperäisesti. Kirje. Rullaan sen paremmin auki.  
  
 _Kesäloman toinen päivä ja minulla on ikävä sinua jo nyt. Jospa tulisit meille? Niin pian kuin suinkin pääset. Haistata pitkät vanhemmillesi ja saavu seuramieheksi minun isälleni ja äidilleni. Äitini varsinkin tekee minut hulluksi, hän ei hiljene hetkeksikään. Hän kummasteli kovasti, miksi ihmeessä tulisit meille vasta ensi viikolla kun voit tulla hetimmiten. Tai ainakin hän oli samaa mieltä kanssani, kun otin asian esiin. Tuletko? Laita (myöntävä) vastaus paluupöllöllä niin isäni hakee sinut.  
J_  
  
Kirjeessä ei ole muuta allekirjoitusta kuin pelkkä iso j-kirjain, mutta rinnassani hypähtää. Kirje voi olla isältäni. Isäni on kirjoittanut Siriukselle. Tietysti on. Kouluikäisenä. Ehkä suunnilleen samanikäisenä kuin minä olen nyt. En ole nähnyt isäni kirjoitusta tätä ennen missään. Käsiala on voimakasta, hän on painanut sulkakynällä pergamenttiin kovaa. Kiihkeä innostus ravistelee minua kauttaaltaan. Käteni tärisevät tarttuessani seuraavaan kirjeeseen. Tekee mieli hyppiä tasajalkaa. Tyydyn virnuilemaan leveästi vaaleatukkaiselle naiselle, jolla on kirkkaanpunainen ja kireä kokouimapuku. Nainen tuijottaa takaisin suu hölmösti raollaan.  
  
 _Anturajalka,  
ääliö, ei siitä ole mitään vaivaa. Kaipaan sinua. Olen aivan yksin vailla muuta viihdykettä kuin äitini hirvittävä hössötys. Älä ole ääliön lisäksi julma. Kuinka monta päivää annat minun oikein odottaa? Tylsistyn ja kuolen pois.  
Olen sitä paitsi harjoitellut laajennusloitsua sänkyyni. Se pysyy jo koko yön. Isä ja äiti taikovat niin paljon ympäriinsä ettei kukaan huomaa. Ja jos jäänkin kiinni, pyydän vain pokkana heitä ostamaan kasvavalle pojalleen isomman punkan.  
Sano jo kyllä, senkin hirressä roikottava aasi!  
Sinun  
Sarvis_  
  
En aivan tajua, miksi isäni kertoo laajentaneensa sänkyään. Kai Siriukselle kuitenkin liikeni patja tai jotain? Olen aina kuvitellut, että isäni vanhemmat olivat varakkaita. Ehkä heillä oli jopa vierashuone. Luultavasti. Muuttihan Sirius heille asumaankin.  
  
Kolmas käsiini osuva kirje ei vaikuta olevan enää samaa keskustelua. Sirius antoi ilmeisesti periksi eikä jatkokirjeille ollut tarvetta.  
  
 _Sirius,_ kolmas kirje alkaa ja isäni käsiala on suttuisempi, hätäisempi.  
  
 _Lähde menemään sieltä. Lähde heti. Voit tulla tänne. Pysyvästi. Tietysti voit. Nappaa mukaan tärkeimmät kamat, jätä loput ja tule. Tule.  
Tiedät että rakastan sinua.  
James_  
  
Tuijotan kirjettä ja sen sanoja. En ymmärrä, en varmaankaan ymmärrä tätä nyt oikein. Pyörin pöllämystyneenä pergamentin kanssa ympäri huonetta ja pysähdyn kun huomaan seinällä kuvan jostain aivan muista kuin uimapukunaisista.  
  
Se on valokuva heistä neljästä. Isästä, Siriuksesta, Lupinista ja – Matohännästäkin. Syöksähdän tarkastelemaan kuvaa lähempää. Teini-ikäinen isäni hymyilee minulle hampaat loistaen ja alkaa nauraa. Hän näyttää hirveän onnelliselta Siriuksen käsipuolessa.  
  
 _Tiedät että rakastan sinua._ Voiko se muka tarkoittaa… voiko niin kirjoittaa parhaalle ystävälleen ilman että se –  
  
Voisinko minä kirjoittaa samat sanat Ronille? Voisin kai. Ehkä. Mutta en kyllä missään nimessä kirjoittaisi, koska se kuulostaisi tosi oudolta. Se kuulostaisi siltä kuin olisin _rakastunut_ häneen. Eikä minun isäni taatusti ollut rakastunut Siriukseen.  
  
Kiirehdin kaivamaan esiin uuden kirjeen, joka on varmasti ihan vain kaverillinen.  
  
 _Sirius!!  
Varastin isän työpöllön, koska sinusta ei kuulunut tarpeeksi nopeasti. Saat luvan olla täällä ennen kuin hän tajuaa.  
Tule jo. Vannon että nussin sinua niin lujaa että et enää milloinkaan muista paskaa sukunimeäsi!  
Vain sinun  
James  
P.S. Jos voisin, menisin kanssasi naimisiin vaikka heti, jotta saisit uuden nimen.  
P.P.S. Vanhempani eivät voi adoptoida sinua. Insestivaara. Avioliitto on ainoa vaihtoehto.  
P.P.P.S. Miten niin miehet eivät voi mennä keskenään naimisiin! Ja vitut! Kyrvät! Kyrpäkarkelot! Näytetään niille!_  
  
Mahdotonta. Minun isäni. Minun. Isäni. Luen kirjeen uudestaan ja uudestaan enkä pysty päästämään irti. Pergamentti rypistyy nyrkissäni. Minun isäni ja Sirius.  
  
Riennän takaisin heidän luokseen. Valokuvan Sirius näyttää minulle kieltä. Isäni hohottaa kahta kauheammin. Räpyttelen heille äimistyneenä silmiäni.  
  
Sirius ja minun isäni. He ovat olleet yhdessä. Sillä tavalla. He ovat olleet rakastuneita, halunneet mennä naimisiin ja _nussineet_.  
  
En käsitä miten se on mahdollista. Miten se on voinut olla mahdollista. Heidän… seurustelunsa, ei niinkään nussiminen. Luulen tietäväni, miten nussiminen tapahtuu. Vain miesten kesken. Asian ajatteleminen sekä kihelmöi että hiukan nolottaa. Pystyn kyllä kuvittelemaan Siriuksen alasti, tosi vaivatta, mutta isästäni en saa mitään otetta enkä edes halua saada.  
  
Katsahdan vähän epätoivoisesti nuorta Lupinia ja yritän saada hänet pyörittämään päätään tai jotenkin muuten sanoitta vakuuttamaan, että olen ihan väärillä jäljillä. Hän näyttää hämilliseltä ja kääntää päätään isääni päin. Myös Sirius katsoo nyt isääni. Isäni vastaa Siriuksen katseeseen, vie kätensä Siriuksen kaulalle ja kuiskaa jotain tämän korvaan. Matohäntä tökkää Siriusta olkaan. Yritän olla katsomatta Matohäntää, mutta se on vaikeaa, koska he ovat kaikki niin lähekkäin ja Matohäntä jatkaa Siriuksen huomion hakemista. Vaatii vielä pari tökkäystä sekä Lupinin äänettömän yskäisyn, että Sirius ja isäni kääntyvät katsomaan taas minua. He virnuilevat kuin omistaisivat maailman.  
  
 _Vannon että nussin sinua…_ kuinka hullua ja uskaliasta kirjoittaa niin kirjeeseen, jonka voi huonolla tuurilla lukea kuka hyvänsä. Vaikka Siriuksen kauhea äiti.  
  
Tai minä.  
  
"Harry", Sirius sanoo siinä samassa. Minä rääkäisen, enkä edes kovin hiljaa. Valokuvan Sirius nauraa yhä vaitonaista nauruaan ja tajuan kuulleeni nimeni takaani.  
  
Sirius katselee minua huoneensa ovelta. "Mitä teet?"  
  
Koetan vimmaisesti piilottaa kirjeen selkäni taakse. Järkytys varmaan huutaa ja kiljuu kasvoillani vastauksia puolestani, joten en yritä muodostaa sanoja. Ei ole mitään mitä voisin sanoa. En osaa kuin tuijottaa häntä. En ole koskaan katsonut häntä tällä tavalla, tietäen hänestä jotain näin yksityistä.  
  
Omituista on, että Sirius ei näytä olevan vihainen tai häpeissään. Hän ei näytä oikein miltään, lähinnä surulliselta ja väsyneeltä. Hänen olemuksensa on hyvin erilainen valokuvan nuorempaan Siriukseen verrattuna, vaikka hän on kyllä yhä valtavan komea.  
  
Hän tulee luokseni ja ojentaa kätensä. Annan kirjeen hänelle. Sirius ei edes vilkaise sitä.  
  
"Ovatko nuo kirjeet isältä?" saan kysyttyä. En tiedä miksi kysyn. Ehkä siksi että Siriukselle on voinut kirjoittaa joku muukin. Joku muu James, jonka lempinimi on Sarvis ja joka on nussinut minun kummisetääni.  
  
"Ehdit varmaan lukea ne?" Sirius kysyy.  
  
Katson hänestä ihan vähän ohi, koska niin on paljon helpompaa, ja nyökäytän päätäni.  
  
Sirius hymähtää ilottomasti. "Joo, ovat ne sinun isältäsi."  
  
"Anteeksi että luin ne", minä vastaan ja ummistan silmäni. Hävettää.  
  
"Anteeksi että jätin ne esille", Sirius sanoo mutkattomasti. "Ei mikään paras tapa saada tietää. Toivottavasti sinua ei… ällötä."  
  
"Ällötä?" minä toistan, avaan silmäni ja katson kummissani hänen kasvojaan. "Miksi minua ällöttäisi?"  
  
Sirius kohauttaa olkiaan. Minua ei edes harmita että luin ne kirjeet, minua harmittaa ainoastaan että jäin kiinni. Paljastuminen tuntuu kamalalta.  
  
"Tiesikö äiti?" minä kysyn, koska häpeästä huolimatta minun on pakko kysyä.  
  
"Lily?" Siriuksen huulilla käväisee hymyntapainen, joka sulaa ihan yhtä pian pois. "Totta kai Lily tiesi. Niin ihana ja älykäs tyttö, miten mikään olisi voinut pysyä häneltä salassa."  
  
"Miksi sitten he menivät naimisiin?"  
  
Sirius tuntuu pidättäytyvän vastaamasta. Hän siivoaa kirjeet pöytälaatikkoon kauhean hitaasti. Ensin hän taikoo tekstin niistä piiloon tai ainakin erilaiseksi ja sen jälkeen pyörittää pergamentit kauniiksi rulliksi hellin ottein. Saatuaan työnsä valmiiksi hän rojahtaa sängylleen ja huokaisee syvään.  
  
Mietin miten hän ei ole ottanut kirjeitä mukaansa kun on karannut kotoa, mutta ehkä hänellä on ollut liian kiire sellaiseen. Tai ehkä kirjeitä on ollut liikaa. Ehkä hän on kätkenyt kirjeet ja muistanut ne nyt, kun asuu taas täällä ja on joulu. Jouluna kaikki ajattelevat läheisiään. Rakkaitaan.  
  
"Olen pahoillani", sanon avuttomasti.  
  
"Mmm", Sirius vastaa ja roikottaa jalkojaan yli laidan. Pelkään että hän alkaa itkeä.  
  
"Rakastitko häntä?" kysyn ja minusta tuntuu, etten millään osaa valita oikeita sanoja.  
  
"Tule tänne", Sirius sanoo. Hänen äänensä on hyvin matala ja olen aika varma että hän itkee, mutta kun istun sängyn reunalle ja hän katsoo suoraan minuun, hänen silmänsä ovat kuivat ja pelottavan tyhjät.  
  
"Mitä jos hän ei tiennyt?" minä ehdotan ja asettaudun selälleni Siriuksen viereen. "Sanoitko sitä koskaan ääneen?"  
  
"Sinä luit ne kirjeet", Sirius sanoo kääntäen kolkon tuijotuksensa kohti kattoa.  
  
"Mutta jos hän luuli, ettei saanut vastakaikua ja –"  
  
"Mitä luulet minun kirjoittaneen hänelle?" Sirius kysyy naurahtaen. Hänen alakuloinen naurunsa tekee oloni kurjaksi. "Luuletko, etten kirjoittanut ihan samanlaisia takaisin?"  
  
"Luulin… oikeastaan luulin, ettei sinulla ole ollut ketään", myönnän ja pureskelen alahuultani, "että olet niin kuin minä."  
  
Sirius korskahtaa jälleen. Vatsassani tuntuu tosi pahalta. Samalta kuin silloin kun ei tiedä ihan varmasti, tuleeko oksennus vai ei.  
  
"Kuulin kun Hermione kertoi Ginnylle, että pussasit jotain tyttöä ennen lomaa", Sirius sanoo.  
  
"Se tyttö itki", totean ripeästi ja päätän kirota Hermionen heti pyhäpäivien jälkeen. "Ei sitä lasketa."  
  
"Eikä kerta homoksi tee", Sirius huokaa kasvojaan hieraisten.  
  
"Ei me olla yhdessä", selitän.  
  
"Ei aina tarvitse olla yhdessä."  
  
"Oliko minun isäni", aloitan ja punastun, mikä on kamalan noloa, "homo?"  
  
"Tuskinpa", Sirius vastaa.  
  
"Oletko sinä?"  
  
"Aika varmasti."  
  
"Okei", sanon ja nyökkään. En ole varma miten kaikki oikein toimii, jos Sirius on homoseksuaali mutta isäni ei ollut. "Mistä sen tietää?" uskaltaudun kysymään, koska voin kysyä nyt tai en koskaan. "Että onko vai ei?"  
  
"Kokeile pussata seuraavaksi poikaa", Sirius sanoo ja kääntyy kyljelleen minuun päin. Kääntyykö hän tarkoituksella minuun päin? "Jos tykkäät siitä, saatat tykätä pojista. Voit silti tykätä myös tytöistä. Ei tarvitse olla joko tai. Ei Jameskaan ollut."  
  
Mietin että varmasti myös isäni piti Siriusta hirvittävän hyvännäköisenä. Hänellä on uskomattoman pitkät ja tummat silmäripset. Kaunis leuankaari. Upeat huulet. Ainoa ongelma on, että hän näyttää yhä tosi murheelliselta. En halua että hän näyttää siltä.  
  
"Saanko pussata sinua?" pyydän eikä ääneni kauheasti vapise tai ainakaan murru.  
  
"Harry", Sirius sanoo nimeni jotenkin jämäkästi. "Olen tarpeeksi vanha, jotta voisin olla isäsi." Hän virnistää sanojensa päälle, kuvittelee olevansa hauska. Minua ei huvita.  
  
"Isäni oli tosi nuori", huomautan. "Tosi nuori."  
  
"Tiedän", Sirius sanoo ja pusertaa silmänsä kiinni. Hänen aistikkaat kulmansa kurtistuvat toisiaan kohti.  
  
"Ja minä näytän kuulemma ihan häneltä."  
  
"Tiedän", Sirius sanoo uudestaan.  
  
"Voin pitää silmät kiinni", tarjoudun. Sehän on tietysti koko jutun juju, se ärsyttävä pikku yksityiskohta joka häntä häiritsee. Tietenkin.  
  
Sirius räväyttää harmaat silmänsä auki ja hänen katseessaan on vihdoin tunnetta. Paljon. On kuin äkkitulva vyöryisi ylitseni.  
  
Minua ei haittaa hukkua.  
  
"En halua että olet surullinen", sanon ja kosketan hänen käsivarttaan. Sirius nuolaisee lyhyesti huuliaan. Ihoni nousee kananlihalle. Se tuntuu ihanalta. Hän on ihana.  
  
"On joulu", muistutan. "Voidaan taikoa misteli ja syyttää sitä."  
  
"Ei", Sirius jyrähtää. Hänen äänensävynsä on äkkiä hyvin ehdoton. "Tuhatkaan misteliä ei saa meitä suutelemaan. Mieti nyt miten hullua se olisi."  
  
"Luulin että tykkäät hulluista jutuista", tokaisen ja yritän olla kuulostamatta pettyneeltä. "Niin kuin isäkin. Ei häntä haittaisi. Hän – hän varmaan nauraisi."  
  
"Kuule", Sirius sanoo kohtuuttoman vakavalla äänellä, "on ollut epäreilua toitottaa, kuinka kovasti muistutat isääsi. Et silti ole hän ja kaikki tietävät sen. Myös minä tiedän sen, usko tai älä." Sirius painaa kämmenensä poskelleni. Puren kipeästi hammasta. "Sinä olet sinä. Ja hyvä niin. Olet upea ihminen. Ihan omilla ansioillasi."  
  
"Hän ei ansainnut sinua!" minä pärskähdän ja vedän vapisten henkeä. "Isän olisi pitänyt olla sinun kanssasi, jos kerran rakasti sinua! Miten hän saattoi mennä naimisiin minun äitini kanssa!"  
  
"Mutta eikö ole hienoa että hän meni ja sai sinut?" Sirius kysyy. Hän ottaa kiinni ranteestani kuin pelkäisi että lyön häntä.  
  
"Onko!" minä miltei huudan, kunnes todella huudan. "ONKO!"  
  
"Tietysti on", Sirius vakuuttaa.  
  
Tuntuu että koko kehoni tärisee. "Mikset sinä vihaa häntä? Tai minua? Ilman minua hän voisi olla elossa."  
  
"En vihaa teistä kumpaakaan", Sirius sanoo ja halaa minua kömpelösti yhdellä kädellä. Piilotan kasvoni hänen käsivarteensa. Alan kohta itse itkeä.  
  
"Miksi et?"  
  
"Isäsi suojeli itseään ja minua ja toimi niin kuin kuului."  
  
"Eli hankki kulissisuhteen ja vahinkolapsen?"  
  
"Et sinä ollut mikään vahinko", Sirius valehtelee minulle julmetun sulavasti.  
  
"Ei kaksikymmentävuotiaana hankita lapsia", soperran hänen kaapuunsa.  
  
"Niin sinusta tuntuu nyt, sinä olet niin nuori."  
  
"Olen vai!" äyskähdän ja isken otsani hänen olkavarteensa. Sirius ei edes säpsähdä. "Joopa joo! Isä ja sinä olitte aika lailla minun ikäisiäni kun te _nussitte_."  
  
"Jamesilla oli aina isommat puheet kuin teot", Sirius vastaa.  
  
"Ai nytkö te ette muka panneetkaan!" huudan ja kiskaisen itseni kauemmas, jotta voin katsoa häntä pistävästi silmiin.  
  
Sirius vetää henkeä. "Tajuat varmaan, että kovin moni muu ei antaisi sinun karjua tuollaisia päin naamaa."  
  
"Anteeksi", huoahdan ja alan taas hävetä. "Anteeksi, minä vain – se on niin väärin. Hän teki niin väärin."  
  
"Ei ollut oikeasti paljoa vaihtoehtoja", Sirius sanoo.  
  
"Aina on vaihtoehtoja", totean armottomasti. "Minä valitsisin joka kerta sinut."  
  
"Kiltisti sanottu", Sirius vastaa ja nousee ähkäisten istumaan. "Kiitos."  
  
"Olen tosissani!" Kiirehdin tarttumaan häntä kädestä. Hän ei millään ymmärrä. "Kuolisin vuoksesi", sanon koska se on totta ja kuulostaa hyvältä ja haluan että hän _ymmärtää_.  
  
"Onneksi sinun ei tarvitse", Sirius tokaisee ja jatkaa sitten matalammin kuin jakaisi salaisuuden: "Niin minäkin sinun."  
  
"Mikset voi suudella minua?" yritän vielä, koska hetki on ihan romanttinen ja minusta olisi kiva tietää, miltä Siriuksen huulet tuntuvat.  
  
"Koska sinä ansaitset jonkun, joka ei ole rakastunut johonkuhun toiseen", Sirius vastaa ja irrottautuu otteestani. Hänen on sitten pakko olla niin pirun dramaattinen. "Kokeile omaa parasta kaveriasi. Sitä Ronia. Hänellä on hauskannäköinen naama. Kivat silmät. Hyvät jutut."  
  
Siriuksen ehdotus vetää minut aika lailla sanattomaksi. "Miksi… miksi sinulla on miljoona kuvaa naisista uimapuvuissa?" keksin tivata. "Jos et yhtään tykkää naisista?"  
  
Siriuksen suu repeää ensimmäiseen aitoon hymyyn. Hän näyttää heti tavattomasti nuoremmalta. "Ne olivat Jamesin idea", hän sanoo ja heilauttaa huolettomasti kädellään. "Saivat äitini kivasti suunniltaan. Ja olivat sopivan vaarattomia. Jos olisin tapetoinut huoneeni puolialastomilla miehillä, isäni olisi murhannut minut omakätisesti ja tippaakaan epäröimättä. Tosin nämä ovat jästityttöjä, että ehkä ne ovat melkein yhtä paha juttu kuin velhomiehet. Mutta vain melkein, koska tässä ollaan."  
  
Hän saapastelee muina miehinä ovelle, laskee kätensä kahvalle ja toteaa: "Ja muuten, sinun isäsi ihan totta rakasti sinun äitiäsi."  
  
"Mutta miksi äiti –" yritän kysyä vaikka uskonkin ettei Siriuksella ole vastauksia. Hän ei varmaankaan osaa sanoa, miksi minun äitini on tahtonut minun isäni siitäkin huolimatta, että isä on ollut rakastunut toiseen ja äiti on tiennyt sen. Ennen kuin ehdin sanoa sanottavaani, Sirius menee avaamaan oven ja hetkemme päättyy kuin hormiin humahtaen.  
  
"Ai hei, Remus, kauanko olet seissyt siinä?" Sirius tiedustelee ilahtuneesti.  
  
"Hetken", kuulen Lupinin vastaavan käytävältä.  
  
Heittäydyn äkkiä takaisin makuulle. Tahdon kuolla. Mahdollisimman nopeasti ja jälkiä jättämättä.  
  
"Haluatko kenties lisätä jotain vai mennäänkö suosiolla jouluaterialle? Sinnehän sinä tulit meitä hakemaan", Sirius rupattelee menemään.  
  
En tarvitse lainkaan ruokaa tänä jouluna. Ei, en poistu tästä huoneesta enää koskaan. Voisin vaikka tukehtua Siriuksen tyynyyn.  
  
"Ei lisättävää", Lupin sanoo.  
  
"Ei syytä huoleen, Harry. Entinen opettajasi on kuullut ja kokenut jos jonkinmoista. Ei mitään uutta hänelle", Sirius sanoo ja puhuttelee sitten taas Lupinia. "Olisit kyllä voinut koputtaa tai paukauttaa oven suoraan auki. Kohteliaampaa niin."  
  
"En oikeasti ehtinyt seistä tässä kauaa. Enkä kuullut mitään", Lupin vakuuttaa.  
  
Sirius nojailee rennosti ovenkarmiin. "Jos olisit ollut Kalkaros, sinusta olisi nyt jäljellä vain märkä läntti."  
  
"Tiedän, tiedän", Lupin toistelee. "Olen hyvin onnellinen että olen minä."  
  
"Jo oli aikakin", Sirius hymähtää. "Saatan silti kostoksi juottaa Tonksin känniin", hän sanoo ja käännähtää jostain syystä iskemään minulle silmää.  
  
"Etkä juota!" Lupin sihahtaa.  
  
"Okei, sinut sitten", Sirius vastaa.  
  
"Tai minut!" ehdotan kovaan ääneen.  
  
"No ei todellakaan sinua!" Sirius ja Lupin karjaisevat yhdestä suusta.  
  
"Veditte varmasti kännejä minun iässäni!" väitän vastaan. Minulla on hivenen parempi olo jo. Ehkä tyynylle ei olekaan tarvetta.  
  
"Harry on päättänyt vedota tänään ikäänsä", Sirius selittää Lupinille. "Yhdessä sun toisessa asiassa."  
  
"Vai niin", Lupin vastaa. "Valvotut kännit ovat tietysti turvallisimmat."  
  
"REMUS!" Sirius kiljaisee niin kovaa että hänen äitinsä räjähtää kirkumaan.  
  
Rouva Musta haukkuu ja manaa talonsa turmelevat kamalat verenpetturit ja hirvittävät puolilajiset sekä – ellen kuule aivan väärin – silmittömän saastaiset sodomiitit, mutta ne saatan myös kuvitella, koska rouva Musta kiljuu niin korkealta että sanoista on vaikea saada selvää. Eikä se sitten lopulta ole mitään Siriuksen kiroilun voiman rinnalla.  
  
"No voi HELVETIN SAATANA!" Sirius mylväisee äidilleen niin rajusti että hytkähdän. Hänen äitinsä vaikenee välittömästi. Hetkeksi. Sitten:  
  
"SIIIINÄÄÄH!" rouva Musta rääkyy.  
  
"Ei kun se toinen turkasen täydellinen poikasi", Sirius murahtaa aivan liian hiljaa jotta hänen äitinsä kuulisi niin kaukaa. "TOTTA KAI MINÄ SENKIN MÄRKIVÄ PILLUNPAISE! KOETA NYT PERKELE MUISTAA! TÄSSÄ JAKSA JOKA IKINEN KERTA ESITTÄYTYÄ!"  
  
Minua rupeaa naurattamaan.  
  
"Öö, oletteko te tulossa?" kuuluu silloin Ronin ääni, tosin vain erittäin vaivoin rouva Mustan järkyttyneen kalkatuksen alta. "Äidin mielestä ihmisiä katoaa tänne yläkertaan kuin hämykeijun ansaan."  
  
"No mutta Ron! Kaikista mahdollisista!" Sirius hihkaisee. Minä läväytän kasvoni piiloon sittenkin aivan käyttökelpoisella tappovälineellä. Kuinkahan kovaa tyynyä pitää painaa että taju menee? "Käy hakemassa Harry tuolta. Hänellä on sinulle asiaa."  
  
"Ei ole!" huudan tyynyn läpi, paiskaan sen seinään ja lisään Siriuksen kiroamislistalleni heti Hermionen perään. Tai ehkä Hermionen edelle.  
  
Rouva Musta ulvaisee jotain kunniattomasta ja epäsiveellisestä elämästä.  
  
"Mennään me tästä hiljentämään tuo akankuvatus. Mokoma ämmä on nyrjäyttänyt kielensä taas ihan vitun törkeään asentoon", Sirius sanoo, kolauttaa oven selälleen, ja näen kuinka Lupin tarttuu hekottaen Siriusta käsikynkästä. Ehkä he menevät täysin tahallaan käsikkäin rouvan Mustan silmien eteen.  
  
Pohdin tykkääköhän Lupinkin Siriuksesta sillä tavalla. Toisaalta, kuka kumma ei tykkäisi Siriuksesta?  
  
Menee hetki ja sitten Ron ilmestyy oviaukkoon räpyttelemään minulle silmiään. Katsomme toisiamme emmekä sano mitään.  
  
Hänellä on tosi hauskannäköinen naama. En ole tajunnutkaan.  
  
 _When the earth begins to crumble  
Why d'you feel you have to hold on?  
Imagine if you let go_


End file.
